Heat
by MyLittleViolet
Summary: Well, what should I said? It's pretty much plotless smut between Saruhiko and Munakata


**First, I must say that I'm normally more a SaruMisaki shipper but the idea for this one-shot just popped into my head and so I decided to write it down ;)**

**Warning: explicit sexual content, yaoi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, K belongs to GoHands**

* * *

_Heat_

* * *

Fushimi was fanning himself with the stack of papers he was carrying. It was a very hot day and Fushimi had never been found of the heat. He felt like he was burning up inside his uniform and cursed Scepter 4 for not having better air conditioning.

He finally reached the end of the corridor and knocked on the large wooden door.

"Come in." he heard his captain calling from the other side.

Fushimi stepped inside his king's office and close the door behind him. For once Munakata Reisei was alone in his office and Fushimi wondered briefly where lieutenant Awashima was. His thoughts however turned in a completely different direction as soon as Munakata turned towards him.

The taller man had disregarded the coat of his uniform and the white shirt he normally wore underneath his coat was completely unbuttoned and revealed his perfectly trained abdomen.

Munakata greeted him with a sly grin. "What is it Fushimi?"

Fushimi gulped and raised the papers in his hand. "I… The report about my last mission is finished. Do you have any more questions?"

Munakata moved closer and took the papers out of Fushimi's hand, throwing them on his desk without even looking at them.

"Just one question: Why are you wearing your full uniform when it's so hot?" The captain asked tauntingly.

"I thought the rules of Scepter 4 said…" Fushimi began but trailed off when he felt his coat sliding off of his shoulders.

"Isn't this a lot better?" Munakata asked while he skillfully opened the buttons of Fushimi's shirt.

The ex-HOMRA member felt himself shudder when the air hit his sweaty skin. He had to admit that it felt indeed a lot better.

Fushimi looked up into the older man's deep violet eyes. He'd always looked up to Munakata and not only because his captain was quite a bit taller than him but because he was everything Fushimi wanted to be. Smart, always superior, always composed, never even once doubting himself and the best fighter Fushimi had ever seen. Of course Fushimi would never admit it, but the captain was the only reason Fushimi joined Scepter 4 in the first place. Where Misaki and HOMRA were wild, violent and precarious, Munakata and Scepter 4 were calm, steady and powerful. He normally preferred the thrill Misaki's presence gave him but at that very moment Fushimi felt of the first time the same thrill in Munakata's presence.

The captain's long fingers ghosted over his back and Fushimi felt his nerve cells tingling which excitement.

Fushimi's lips twisted into a grin. "Couldn't this already be considered sexual harassment?" He asked mockingly before he closed the distance between their lips.

Munakata nearly immediately took over the lead, opening Fushimi's lips with his and sliding his tongue into the younger man's mouth. Frissons of excitement ran down Fushimi's back at his captain's skillful treatment. He didn't mind giving the lead to Munakata. Au contraire, he had to admit that he enjoyed being subdued by his captain.

Fushimi's cock was already painfully throbbing inside his tight pants and he wanted nothing more than to just rip them off.

Munakata's lips moved away from his throat and down to his neck. Fushimi threw his head back with a gasp, giving his captain more access to this sensitive area of his. Munakata's tongue licked the salt off of his skin before he sank his teeth into Fushimi's neck.

Fushimi groaned when he felt the sweet pain flushing through his body. His hands clung to Munakata's shoulders in order to keep himself in a standing position. His leg's felt like they could betray him any moment and give away.

Munakata, encouraged by the sound he'd just made, bite down again. This time harder. Fushimi felt like he was going crazy from the sensations running through his body.

He removed his right hand from Munakata's shoulders and let it run down his front – god, those aps felt amazing! – to Munakata's groin. He grabbed his captain's jewels hard and shivered as he felt his hard cock pushing back against his hand through the fabric.

Suddenly Munakata remove his lips from Fushimi's neck and pushed the younger boy away. Fushimi hit his captain's desk and leaned against it. The violet-eyed man looked at him thoughtfully.

"Well, if this isn't surprising. I never thought that the day I would actually describe you as cute would ever come." Munakata said with a syrupy voice before he let his shirt slide to the ground and proceeded to take his other clothes off.

Fushimi watched him intently, still trying to catch his breath. He enjoyed the way the older man's muscles moved underneath his skin. He unconsciously bit his lip when Munakata finally revealed his impressive arousal to him. Fushimi felt like he was getting drunk with lust from the seer sight of his captain's body.

Munakata moved forward and knelt down before Fushimi. Well, that was surprising. But pleasantly surprising. Fushimi let out a breathless laugh when the violet-eyed man started to open his boots. After throwing the boots aside, the Scepter 4 captain proceeded to finally free Fushimi from the confinement of his pants.

Munakata pushed Fushimi backwards until his back was lying on the surface of the office desk. Fushimi watched how the violet-eyed man reached out for a glass of water that was placed on the desk and fingered an ice cube out of it.

He grinned down at Fushimi and said, "From the first day that I met you, I knew that I should be the one to tame you… the one that steal your sweet virginity from you." With those words Munakata placed the ice cube on Fushimi's chest and ran it slowly down to his belly button.

The feeling of the cold ice against his burning skin was amazing. He closed his eyes and let Munakata's lips roam freely all over his body, bathing in the shivering sensations his bites caused.

Munakata climbed up on the desk and hovered over him. "You like being hurt? Well, that's quite surprising too. I always thought you were more on the sadistic side." He leaned down and kissed Fushimi's lips. This time slower and more languid. "And that's on of the reasons why you intrigue me so much…you're just like a very difficult jigsaw puzzle."

Fushimi placed his hands around Munakata's throat and hissed, "Could you stop talking nonsense and finally fuck me?"

Munakata raised an eyebrow and rubbed the tip of his cock around Fushimi's entrance. "You mean like this?"

Fushimi looked up into Munakata eyes, blue meeting violet, and grinned. He let his hands slid from the other one's throat to his back.

"Exactly." He breathed and parted his legs more so Munakata could access him better.

The captain of Scepter 4 gave the younger man a hard slap on his ass before slamming into him.

Fushimi screamed and dug his nails into Munakata back. He dragged them down the skin as hard as he could and was please when he saw that his fingertips and nails were stained red when he brought them up again. Waves of pure lust rushed trough his whole body when he felt Munakata moving inside of him.

Munakata's thrust were forceful and rough, not that Fushimi minded. In fact, he found it quite thrilling. At that very moment Munakata's body radiated with power and superiority.

The heat was getting unbearable by now. Fushimi felt as if his whole body was burning up. Pleasure surged through his body like lava and he could feel his muscles twitch and quiver uncontrollably. Fushimi groaned loudly against Munakata's skin as he felt the familiar feeling of an orgasm building up deep inside of him. He ran his hands all over Munakata's body, enjoying the feeling of hard muscles moving underneath soft skin, until he settled for his captain's hips. He grabbed them, digging his nails deep in the flesh, and urged the older man to move faster.

Munakata groaned loudly and buried his teeth again in Fushimi's skin.

Fushimi felt like he was going crazy. He was on his limit. He removed his quivering right hand from Munakata's hip and let it roam over the desk until he closed his fingers around an object.

Munakata removed his teeth from Fushimi's neck and met his eyes. His deep violet eyes were clouded with lust.

With one swift motion Fushimi stabbed the paper opener he'd grabbed into Munakata's neck. He heard a scream and a gush of blood hit his face.

Fushimi groaned loudly and body convulsed in ecstasy as he went over the edge. His vision blacked out as he lost himself in the sensation of this delicious orgasm.

…

Fushimi's eyes flew open with a loud gasp. It took him a few moments until he realized that was lying in his bed. His hearth was pounding frantically inside his chest and his whole body was covered in sweat. He was panting for breath as if he'd just run a marathon. He felt an uncomfortable wetness inside his pants.

"A dream…" he said to himself after he'd calmed down a bit. "THE HELL AM I DREAMING?!"

And after a moment: "AND WHY WAS I BOTTOM?"

Fushimi angrily jumped out of his bed and grabbed some spare clothes.

Why on earth had he that kind of dream with his captain? Of all people, why did it have do be Munakata? It was already awkward enough being around that guy as it was.

* * *

**END**

**I hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
